Back in Canterlot/Having fun with Stacy
This is where Sharon, Sunlight, and Stacy return to Canterlot and where Sunlight has some fun with Stacy in The Sunlight Movie. Alpha is now flying into Canterlot and he lands Stacy: (looks around in awe at the city before them as she slides off Alpha and gazes at the royal city) Amazing! Sunlight: Wait till you see the castle. Stacy: C..c...castle? We're not going into Canterlot Castle itself, are we? Sharon: Yeah. 3 then walk in as Stacy looks around Stacy: Me and my family have never ever been to Canterlot before, or even seen the castle up close and personal. Sunlight: Well, now you are. Princess Celestia: Welcome back, you 2. into view Sunlight: Mom! Sharon: Mother! Princess Celestia: So, let's see what you got. 2 then take out their sacks of crystals. Princess Celestia: This will do just nicely. then she notices that Sunlight has 2 bags. Hmm... Sunlight, why do you have 2 bags? Sunlight: The second isn't mine, (Indicates Stacy) it's her's. Stacy: in awe at seeing the Princess in person Princess Celestia: Hello. Stacy: bows Princess Celestia: chuckles There's no need to be formal, little one. I may be Princess but that doesn't mean that I can be like average citizens. Stacy: up (stutters) O..okay, your highness. Princess Celestia: (chuckles as she kneels down) I'm pleased to meet you. out her hoof time, Stacy manages to do a hand shake right but only slightly shakes her arm Barret Barricade: in Who's this visitor? Sunlight: This is Stacy Star, she's a batpony I met out near the canyon. Barret Barricade: Hello. Stacy: H..hello. Barret Barricade: It's nice to meet you. Stacy: Likewise, sir. Sunlight: Come on, let me show you my room. Stacy: Okay. follows Sunlight into another put of the castle where their room is. Sunlight: the door Here we are. Stacy: Whoa! observe the room Sunlight: So, this is our room. Sharon's bed This is Sharon's bed. her bed And this is my bed. Stacy: up to a pair of doors What's in here? Sunlight: Take a look. opens the door to reveal a walk-in closet Stacy: A walk-in closet! inside up to a display case With a golden talisman! (Awkwardly) Gold talisman? Sunlight: in That talisman belonged to our grandmother. Stacy: Grandmother? Sunlight: Queen Starshine. She was the Queen of Equestria when she was around. Stacy: So, where is she now? Sunlight: She's deceased. Stacy: Huh? She's dead? Sunlight: Afraid so. Stacy: Oh, I'm so sorry. My grandmother's gone too. She died of old age. Sunlight: Ours didn't die from old age, she was murdered. Stacy: Murdered?! Sunlight: By a Sith Lord, named Count Ratan. Stacy Star: But why would he murder the Queen? Sunlight: He was trying to overthrow my Grandfather and Great Grandfather. But my grandmother jumped into front of his blade before he could kill Grandpa. But he also killed Connie's own Grandfather. Then years later he came back and then attacked an island of Night Furies we discovered where Connie engaged him to a one-on-one duel and won. Stacy: Alright, so your sister has a Fire Drake and your dad has a Bewilderbeast. Does your mother have a dragon too? Sunlight: Yeah, she has a Sun Phoenix. And regular Phoenix too. And my grandpa has a Flare Flyer. Stacy: Do you have a dragon? Sunlight: No. But I'd like to have one. Stacy: That sucks. Sunlight: I know. Stacy: Is there any type you want specifically? Sunlight: No, I'd just like to own a dragon of my own. And I don't care what type it'll be. But someday, I'll have a dragon. Stacy: Well Dragon or no dragon, you're very lucky. I mean, you and your sister's room is fantastic! I mean, high class looks, fancy furniture, and canopy beds. And Your own walk-in closet with a whole bunch of outfits, this is the lap of luxury! I'd give anything to have what you have. Sunlight: Yes, but being a Princess isn't as fun as it looks. Stacy: Huh? What do you mean? Sunlight: Well, royal duties can get very boring and being treated formally is really tedious. Plus, all the big bad villains are always trying to kill you. Sometimes, I wish the world would see Royalty like us the same as any normal being. Stacy: Man, that's crazy. Well, even if I did act formally in front your mother, I don't see you as someone to treat formally. I see you as a friend. Sunlight: Really? Stacy: Yeah. I mean a lot of other back in my home town would say that Princesses would be too stuck up to be friends with commoners, but after what happened near the canyon I can see that they were wrong. You and your sister don't act anything like stuck-up beings. You're just like any other pony. Sunlight: Well that's very nice. Thank you. Stacy: You're welcome. (Looks near the balcony) Say, I've noticed that there are different telescopes near your balcony. What's the deal with them? Sunlight: Tell that to Sharon. Stacy: Sharon? Sunlight: Yeah, she's a knack of astronomy. Stacy: I see. Do you 2 fight sometimes? Sunlight: Mmm, not really. Why'd you ask? Stacy: Well, because most siblings often fight with each other, I know that me and my brother sometimes do. Sunlight: Your brother? Stacy: Yeah, he acts like a real jerk! Sunlight: A Jerk as someone who won't stop teasing you, or someone who mistreats you? Stacy: Mistreats me! He often pranks me to no point of return and anytime he does, he films it! Sunlight: What? Stacy: Yeah, one time, he got me with a chocolate bar that was tied to a bucket full of mud and slime that poured onto to me, and then he blew a bunch of leaves onto me! Sunlight: Ah man, that... that's aweful. I know that some of my friends play jokes on each other but they never do something that extreme. Stacy: Well, my Brother does. And there's rarely a day where he doesn't. 10% of the time, he treats me with respect, but 90% of the time, he's humiliating me. Sunlight: Oh my. Me and Sharon might disagree on most things, but we never do anything like that. Do your parents stop him? Stacy: Well, it's complicated. My mother does talk to him. But my father's often gone on business trips. Sunlight: Well, he's gotta be home sometimes. Stacy: He is, but he always takes power naps when he's not working. Sunlight: You can't serious! Stacy: I am serious, Batpony workers aren't the same as others. So anytime he's gone, I just stay in my bedroom to avoid even ending up in one of my Brother's pranks. But it tends to get boring. Sunlight: I can imagine. Often times, when I'm on my own in our room while Sharon is out with Alpha, I get bored too. One of the more reasons I want a dragon of my own. Stacy: I gotcha. Sunlight: It's not fair! a can as Sharon walks in and hits her Sharon: Ow! Sunlight: Oh! Sorry, Sharon. Sharon: Sunlight! Sunlight: No. Sharon, I didn't mean it. tackles her, but it shows she's giving her a nuggie Sharon: How do you like that you little stinker? nuggying her Sunlight: Sharon, stop it, that tickles! laughs 2 continue as Stacy watches with glee, but then she starts to feels down as her ears droop Sunlight: Stacy, come join us! Stacy: Really? You sure? Sunlight: Yeah, I'll show you my friends. Stacy: Friends? Sunlight: Yeah, come on! races out as Stacy races behind Timon: (offscreen) So, the new friendship has just begun between 2 equines, the young princess and ol' leather wings! Pumbaa: the film Do you really think Stacy has Leather wings? Timon: Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa... She's a batpony! It's a compliment! Pumbaa: Oh! Okay. the film girls are now outside Armor Bride: Heya, Sunlight! Sunlight: Hi guys! Scander: So, how was your crystal mining? Sunlight: It went great, and I've made a new friend. Britney Sweet: A new friend you say? Sunlight: Yeah! Stacy Guys, meet Stacy Star. Britney Sweet: Hello. Armor Bride: closer to Stacy and looks all around her body Stacy: What? Is there something on me? Armor Bride: Are you an alicorn? Stacy: No, I'm a thestral. Scander: What's that? Stacy: A batpony. A pony that's part bat. Scander: Wow. A Dragony is one thing, but a Batpony is another! Stacy: Okay, what is all this talk about a dragony? I mean, have you even seen a dragony before? Sweetie Heart: Yes, we have. Infact, we can introduce her. Armor Bride: I'll be back. off she comes back Armor Bride: Well, you wanted to see a real Dragony, you got it! Hanah Streaker: Hello, I'm Hanah Streaker, and I'm a real dragony! Stacy: Hi. shakes hooves with Hanah, but a a bit roughly Hanah Streaker: Whoa, easy there on the hoofshake! Stacy: Oh, sorry. Hanah Streaker: It's okay. I take it you're not from around here. Stacy: Nope. Hanah Streaker: Well, welcome to Canterlot, home of The Royalty of Equestria and the Jedi Temple. Stacy: Are you a Jedi? Hanah Streaker: Well, yes and no. I am with the Jedi, but I'm currently a Padawan, Jedi in training. Stacy: Ah. Sunlight: Oh, and Stacy. This is Sunrise Shimmer. She's one of my first best friends. Stacy: Hi. Sunrise: Hello. Stacy: So, your a zebra huh? Sunrise: Yes, I am. Stacy: That's cool. Because I'd never actually seen a zebra before. Sunrise: Huh, interesting. Stacy: Indeed. she notices something sticking out of a box Hey? What's this? walks up to the box and grabs the purple thing and tugs it yelp Stacy: Ah! It's a Timberwolf! behind Sunlight Zoe Trent steps out from the box rubbing her bum Zoe Trent: offensively I'm not a timberwolf! I'm a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel! And what's the big idea tugging my tail?! Stacy: What's the big idea of your sarcastic mouth? 2 growl at each other Pepper Clark: Hey, hey, hey, relax! it up We don't need to be hasty here! Zoe Trent: Pepper, she tugged my tail! Pepper Clark: Not important at this time. Stacy: I'm sorry, I thought you were a timberwolf. Pepper Clark: Have you ever seen a timberwolf that small? Stacy: No, I haven't. And I've never seen a purple dog before either. Let alone one wearing a beret, tunic, and skirt. Zoe Trent: Well, I'' never meet such a rude batpony! Stacy: (looks hurt) Pepper Clark: (glares at Zoe) Zoe Trent: (notices Stacy's hurt look and softens up) My apologies, I tend to be a drama queen at most times. Stacy: I figured. Pepper Clark: And while she's the drama queen, '' I'm ''the comedian! Stacy: Comedian? Pepper Clark: Yeah! (She then pulls out a clown horn and honks it, as she then laughs) Vinnie Terrio: (walks over) Hey, who's the new pony? Stacy: I'm Stacy Star. Vinnie Terrio: Awesome, a real batpony! I always wanted to see a real Batpony! Stacy: Cool! Minka Mark: (appears from nowhere) Batpony? Where?! Stacy: You're looking at her. Minka Mark: on Stacy and looks at Stacy Ooh! A real batpony! So amazing! off Stacy Stacy: You're a spider monkey. Minka Mark: Yep siree bob! I'm a spider monkey! happy monkeys sounds as she leaps around Stacy Stacy: Yet, you're also wearing a tunic. Even the skunk and gecko are too. Why are all these pets wearing tunics?! Sweetie Heart: Because they're Jedi knights. Stacy: Okay, pets are Jedi knights too? Sunlight: Yeah, they are. Stacy: Huh. I never thought pets would be Jedi Knights too. Russell Ferguson: up Penny Ling: up Stacy: Aww. A panda and porcupine. Russell Ferguson: I'm actually a Hedgehog. Everyone makes that mistake all the time. Stacy: I know how it is, everyone kept thinking I was a dragony. Penny Ling: You don't look like a Dragony to me. If you were a Dragony, you'd have claws on your hooves. And no Dragony has furry ears. Stacy: I know that. Vinnie Terrio: in a box Come on, Sunil! She's not a threat! She's nice! Sunil Nevla: out slowly She probably wants us to think that, and then she bites us! Vinnie Terrio: Come on, buddy, she's nice! Sunil Nevla: No! back in box Vinnie Terrio: Okay, then we'll do this the tough way. his dragon whistle and Wacky flies in Wacky, please bring Sunil out here so he can meet this batpony] Wacky: Okay! then goes into the box and hen slowly drags out Sunil by the tail Sunil Nelva: Hey! Lemme go! his hands in the ground as he's dragged out I don't wanna meet the batpony! Vinnie Terrio: Stacy, I'd like you to meet my best Friend, Sunil Nevla! then pushes Sunil forward, but Sunil is shuddering at Stacy's sight, as he then tries to run away again but Vinnie holds him back Vinnie Terrio: Don't even think about it, Man. Sunil Nevla: I do not care! For all I know she could bite me if I get too close! as he grabs Pepper's tail and covers himself Stacy: What makes you think I'd bite you? Sunil Nevla: out from underneath Pepper's tail Because you could be a vampire batpony! Stacy: What? I'm not a vampire. Sunil Nevla: Really? Stacy: Of course, if I were a vampire, then I'd be turning to dust right now. Everyone knows that Vampires don't go out in daylight. Sunil Nevla: That is true. {comers out from Pepper's tail] Sorry about that. Stacy; Don't worry about it, actually, you're the first being to think I'm a vampire. Sunil Nevla: I am? Stacy: Yeah. And it's quite fascinating. Sunil Nevla: Oh, good. I apologize for my behavior, I tend to be an unbelievable coward, even if I'm a Jedi. Stacy: I see. Buttercream is running in Buttercream Sunday: You won't catch us, Mitzi! Gail, Sterling, Sugar Sprinkles, Nutmeg run in Mitzi: We'll see about that! then start running around Stacy Sunlight: Hey, Buttercream, Mitzi, Gail, Sterling. I'd like to introduce you to Stacy Star. Buttercream Sunday: in her tracks and looks at Stacy Well, hello, there Stacy Star! A fine pleasure to meetcha! Sunlight: She's my new friend I met. Mitzi: out her hand Pleased to meet y'all. Stacy: Mitzi's hand slightly Sunlight: Uh... She's not used to shaking hands. Mitzi: Oh! it Sorry. Buttercream Sunday: Hi, I'm Buttercream Sunday. Stacy: You're a cute looking bunny. Buttercream Sunday: Ah thanks! Many people think I'm a cutie-pootie bunny, they even think the same for my Auntie Judy Hopps. Stacy: Isn't she a police officer? Buttercream Sunday: Yes, a doodles! She is! And One of the nest ones! And a great Jedi Knight too! Stacy: That's cool! Are you a Jedi Knight too? Buttercream Sunday: Nope! I'm a Jedi Padawan, and Minka Mark's my master! But with enough training and patience, I'll be a Jedi Knight in no time! Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, and Joe Joey appear Peachy Heart: Hello there, are you new? Stacy: Yeah. Thompson Colt: Well, welcome! a closer look at her Hey, are you a batpony? Stacy: Yes. Thompson Colt: Wow! A real live batpony! Joe Joey: We never a real batpony before, we've only seen them in video games. Stacy: Really? Peachy Heart: Yeah, my brother and sister play video games with Batponies all the time. I'm Peachy Heart by the way. Thompson Colt: I'm Thompson Colt! Joe Joey: Joe Joey! Stacy: Pleased to meet you. Okay. So, we're all here what are we gonna do? Sunlight: I know! Let's play hide & seek. Pepper Clark: Good idea! Sunlight: How about you be the seeker, Stacy? Stacy: Sure, why not? Joe Joey: Alright, let's hide! all go hide Stacy: her eyes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Ready or not, here I come! Bear's Room" starts playing then starts searching all around Stacy: Well, time for some bat techniques. then making shrieking squeaks as she adjusts her ears to listen Sunlight: giggles Stacy's echolocation picks it up Stacy: Ah ha! slowly creeps forward then walks up to a box, and then opens the lid and inside is Sunlight Stacy: Gotcha! Sunlight: You found me. Stacy: Let's go get the others. Sunlight: Okay. out of box Stacy: They won't hide that easy. then starts sniffing the air she heads up to a strawberry bush, as she sniffs again. And then she pushes some branches asside, and behind the bush is Penny Ling eating strawberries Penny Ling: Oh, you found me! Stacy then uses both Echolocation and her sense of smell and heads to a snack bar, where she looks in a bushel of Bananas where she finds Minka Mark inside it, eating 3 bananas Minka Mark: Awww, You got me! she finds Zoe hiding in a dog house, and she is about to tug on her tail again Zoe Trent: as she pulls her tail asside Don't you even think it about it. Stacy: Alright. as they head by some barrels when Stacy's echolocation picks up something inside them Stacy: Hmmm. then pops the lid off one and inside are Russell, Sunil, and Vinnie Vinnie Terrio: whispering She'll never find us in here. Stacy: Sunil's shoulder Sunil Nevla: '''WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!' Stacy: Found ya. Vinnie Terrio: Ah man, and I thought we had a great hiding place! a green aura floats over Stacy: it There's only one thing that smells like that. heads over to another box, and inside is Pepper Pepper Clark: Sorry, about that. I tend to let off smells when I get nervous. Stacy: I see. she then finds Mtizi in a pile of silk pink fabrics. Mitzi: Oh hello. Stacy: Hi there. an empty paint can clatters as a giggling is heard inside it. And she follows it she picks inside and finds Buttercream inside Stacy: her head Found ya! Buttercream Sunday: Awwww! a small sneeze is heard Stacy: Huh? then view a few boxes with Baker's Dozens worth of Cupcakes in them, but of the them has an odd looking top Stacy: Wait a minute. one then after tasting the flavor, she then feels something off and looks at her tougne which has fur on it Stacy: out the fur I found you, Sprinkles! Sugar Sprinkles: Nice job. How did you like the taste of my sprinkles on my head? Stacy: They were good, but I didn't like the taste of you fur. something waves out from a box of pink crayons was something moving around in it as Stacy went for a closer look and then she lifted one box and found Gail hiding inside Stacy: I see you, Gail! Gail Trent: Nice one, Stac. there's a rustling sound Stacy: it up with her ears Stacy looks behind the bush is Peachy Heart Stacy: Oh, Peachy. Peachy Heart: her eyes Oh, you got me. from inside a gun case, there's rumaging Stacy: her ears Ah, I can hear something else in that case. then opens it and then inisde it, amongst a few rifles, is Thompson Colt Hooray for me, It's Thompson Colt, I see! Thompson Colt: Aww! You found me! Stacy: Now, there's just 5 left to find. they find the Crsytal Crusaders, and now there's only Joe Joey left to find. Stacy: Oh, Joey. a short time searching they come a across a hollow log Joey was asleep inside Peacy Heart: We see you, Joey! We see you! Thompson Colt: her awake Boo! Joe Joey: Ah! Thompson Colt: laughs Joe Joey: I wasn't asleep! I was trying to fool you. Sunlight: You know, that gives me an idea. Peacy Heart: What? Sharon: Let's play a trick on Sharon! come a cove that leads to an ocean Stacy: Are you sure this is where she comes? Sunlight: Oh, yeah. She comes here all the time. Oh! Shh! Quiet, here she comes. is humming "I'm Wishing Sharon: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Sunlight: Now, watch this. her throat and talks like a man Today! Sharon: Oh! Hello? Who's there, show yourself? Sunlight: like a man Now that I've found you Here's what I have to say One Song I have but one song One song Only for you One heart Tenderly beating Ever entreating Constant and true One love That has possessed me One love Thrilling me through One song My heart keeps singing Of one love Only for you others snickered quietly Sharon: notices Sunlight's tail on the rock above. Then smiles sinisterly You have a lovely singing voice, mister. Sunlight: quietly. And talks like a man Why, thank you madame. I have a lovely singing voice. Sharon: quielty Why don't you come into the light. Sunlight: like a man I-I-I I can't! Because, I have a.... shy personality. Sharon: Really now? Are you sure you're shy? Sunlight: like a man} Uhhh, yes! Yes I am! Sharon: Really? Is that so... [teleports to the others Sunlight Celestia! Sunlight: Sharon! then Sunlight another nuggie Sharon: You like that? Sunlight: Cut it ou! {stacy watches with fansination, but then she feels down again, as her ears droop down and tears well up in her eyes] Zoe Trent: Stacy's change of look Darling, are you alright? Stacy: Yeah, I'm fine! I.. I just need a minute to myself! then flies off Sunlight: Stacy, wait! What just happened? Mitzi: Don't know, but Stacy started to look a bit sad Peachy Heart: And then she just took off! Sunlight: I'll go find her. then flies off to find Stacy Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts